


The Lion and the Star

by TheFlyingPirate



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPirate/pseuds/TheFlyingPirate
Summary: An alternate version of the Heroic Legend of Arslan, basically disregarding everything after Season 1. This tale is focused on the relationship between Arslan and Etoile, but don't worry there will be some action scenes as well.
Relationships: Arslan/Etoile (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Lion and the Star

It was a cold night on their trip from The Keep of Saint-Emmanuel to the royal capital of Ecbatana. The group was resting at a lake close to the halfway point. Arslan has just decided to get up and take a walk around camp, since he wasn’t able to sleep, he didn’t exactly know why but something kept bothering him.

As he headed outside his tent a cold breeze hit him in the face which caused him to to shiver slightly. The prince then grabbed a torch as well as a couple of blankets, to keep him warm.

Arslan slowly walked outside taking a good look at everything before he decided to take a stroll by the lake, maybe seeing the stars reflect in the water would be enough to calm his mind and let him be able to sleep.

As he got closer to the lake he noticed somebody sitting close to it’s shore. He took a couple more steps closer when the light of the torch finally lit up enough of the figure for him to recognize who it was.

It was  Etoile, but what was she doing sitting there alone during the middle of the night, the boy got a little closer before he spoke up, “Beautiful night isn’t it?”

The knight raised her head and turned towards the young prince in surprise, “Arslan, what are you doing out here alone in the middle of the night, shouldn’t a guard be with you?”

“Well I just had trouble falling asleep and I didn’t want to burden Daryun with it” Arslan replied with a slight smirk on his face, “Anyways, do you mind if I join you, Etoile?”

“You sure are a weird prince, first of all getting outside in the middle of the night alone without a guard and then asking to spend time with your enemy who has tried to kill you on multiple occasions” Etoile replied before answering his question “but yeah I wouldn’t mind some company”

Arslan just nodded as he sat down next to the Lousitanian knight, “So why are you still up at this hour?” he asked.

“I just had trouble sleeping the last couple of days…” Etoile answered as she released a slight shiver after a cold breeze hit the two.

Arslan handed her one of the blankets he carried with him and asked, “Do you want to talk about what is troubling you?” He had a wide smile on his face hoping for the girl to open up towards him, he didn’t know exactly what it was but somehow Etoile managed to fascinate him more every day.

Etoile wanted to refuse at first not wanting to look weak, but when she turned her head to face Arslan again and opened her mouth to turn down the blanket another breeze hit her causing her to shiver again and grab the blanket, after she wrapped the blanket around her she muttered a small “Thank you” before thinking of Arslan’s offer.

She sat there in silence for a moment until Arslan opened his mouth and started speaking “I will not force you to tell me, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

The girl shook her head before she slowly started to mumble some words, “Do you really believe what you said back then.”

Arslan looked at her kinda confused, “I am afraid I don’t know when exactly you mean?” he replied.

“Back then at  Saint-Emmanuel you said two things, that you want peace between our nations and that you believe that those in power in Lusitania take advantage of our fate, do you really believe that?” Etoile replied with tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I am sorry if I censored you back then, but I can tell you one thing everything I said I wholeheartedly believe” The prince replied.

Tears kept rolling down Etoile cheek as she looked at the young prince, “No I should apologize” the girl whispered.

Arslan was taken aback by this, “No I shouldn’t have been so straight forward with it you did nothing wrong”

“No I did, I vented at you, truth be told I think you might be right, I think I even knew it back then but I didn’t want to believe it…” she said now lowering her head and crying.

Arslan’s heart felt heavy at this sight, he didn’t know why but seeing her in a state like this really tore his heart apart so he decided he had to do something. The boy extend his hand towards Etoile and lifted her head slightly so she would look at him again, then he used his other hand to wipe off her tears, “It’s okay” was all he managed to say, but he said in his most calm and gently voice that just those two words caused the girl to stop crying at an instant.

Etoile looked at him for a couple seconds her agony just vanished as she looked into his eyes, her heart started to speed up and she started blushing, it took her a moment until she realized what was happening to her body, but once she did she immediately pulled back from him and turned to face the lake.

Arslan was confused by her actions yet again, he looked at her for a moment before he spoke up once again and asked “Did I do anything wrong?”

“No it’s just… “ Etoile wasn’t sure how to finish this sentence so after a second she just said a quiet “Thank you”

A smile grew on the prince’s face as he heard her say those two words and he replied with a very warm “You’re welcome”

The two sat there for a couple more moments until they heard somebody approaching them, yelling “Prince Arslan there you are, you know you are supposed to wake me if you want to leave” the figure said.

“I am sorry Daryun, but you deserve some rest as well” Arslan replied.

Daryun looked to be slightly more at ease when he replied, “I was just worried for your highnesses safety.” he added.

“Anyways I think I will head back to bed” Arslan said before getting up and smiling at Etoile once more before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody and thank you for reading chapter 1. Just that you guys know where I am going with this fiction, it is basically an Alternate version keeping everything the same for season 1 of the anime and then changing quite a lot of stuff up. I plan to release a chapter maybe once a week and hope you enjoyed reading the first one, your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
